Computer networks provide a mechanism for individuals who do not know each other to communicate. One type of communication is to provide data and received ratings for vendors. In some instances, the communication is relatively anonymous. In other words, while a user may provide a user name, that username may not be a known identification of the user, such as a real name. Moreover, the anonymity may be result from not knowing the individual user and whether that individual user has a relationship with the vendor. Because of the anonymity, with respect to the data and ratings, a consumer determining whether to use a particular vendor may not be able to tell whether the ratings and recommendations received online are sincere.